


Bless

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale a spanking.





	Bless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491083) by Anonymous. 



> For a prompt on the GO Prompt Meme.

Aziraphale was breathless, and Crowley ached to drink him in, to lay him out and just _watch_ him, watch the way his chest rose and fall as his shaky inhalations came and went, wanted to watch the pink flush spread on the surface of his skin, wanted to feel him open up, wanted… _wanted_.

That was it, at the end of the world: Crowley watched Aziraphale, took him in, and _wanted_ him…

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, even as he stumbled back, his eyes wide, his lips parted, and it was a game, oh, yes, it was a game, but it was a game they liked to play. “I didn’t mean—”

“Didn’t mean it?” Crowley asked, raising his eyebrows and fencing Aziraphale in as he came back against the edge of his desk, giving a little shiver that made Crowley’s skin feel tight and hot. He liked this game. He liked it immensely. He liked playing the _big, bad snake_ who had the angel in his clutches, liked pinning Aziraphale in his place.

Aziraphale’s cheeks were flushed pink, and he didn’t lean back any further as Crowley slid their chests together, crotch to crotch, his hands gripping the plush handholds of Aziraphale’s hips, _squeezing_.

“No,” Aziraphale said softly. “No, I didn’t… I didn’t mean it at all…” His lips flickered down to Crowley’s mouth. “You’re not nice.”

“No, angel,” Crowley whispered, his tongue darting out and catching Aziraphale’s lower lip. “I’m not. Shall I show you?”

“Show m— Oh, Crowley!”

Crowley bent him around, shoving him down hard over his desk, and he shoved the angel’s blazer up over his lower back. “Bless, but your arse, angel,” Crowley murmured, grabbing a handful of it through the tawny brown of Aziraphale’s trousers and squeezing, delighting in the whimpered noise that eked from Aziraphale’s throat, the way he jumped. “I could _devour_ it.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale moaned, and Crowley reached underneath him, undoing the trousers, the underwear, dragging them down. It was a good arse. Plump, rounded off, and a really wonderful, pale white – the sort of creamy white that went deliciously, decadently red with the right attention.

Crowley brought his hand down in one hard _clap_ , and Aziraphale _yelped_.

The way his body moved… The way he _jerked_ on the surface, jerked forward even as he pressed his arse back for more, even as his creamy thighs split apart, begging for more, more pain, more _punishment_. Crowley leaned in, so that his mouth was just over the shell of Aziraphale’s ear, his breath running over the skin, and Aziraphale squirmed.

“Do you want it, angel?” Crowley asked in a soft, sing-song tone. “Do you want me to give you a nice,” Crowley’s fingers traced over the red, stinging flesh where his hand had landed, “hard,” his palm pressed to the hot skin, squeezing slightly to make Aziraphale gasp, “spanking?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, his eyes squeezed shut. “Yes, please.”

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart,” Crowley purred, and brought his hand down again. It was a flurry of smacks, this time, down against his arse cheeks, some of them harder, others barely more than taps, and he studied Aziraphale’s face as he did it, saw the tightening at his mouth at hard smack, but the way the next one pushed the breath from his lungs, made his lips part, his eyebrows raise— “Gorgeous,” Crowley murmured, and stood up properly.

This time, he smacked _hard_ , hard enough that Aziraphale let out a harsh little wail, and Crowley could see his cunt, fat and pink and _wanting,_ his juices dripping down Aziraphale’s thighs and shining in the light.

“You want me to smack you there, angel?” Crowley asked, and he brought his palm between Aziraphale’s legs, cupping his sex in his hand and squeezing gently, watching his thighs quiver, listening to the whining moan that came from his throat. “Just one, hm? Just one nice, nasty slap against this desperate cunt of yours—”

 _“Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale moaned, somewhere between indignant and desperate, and Crowley brought his hand down.

It was a _wetter_ noise, and he didn’t do it too hard, but Aziraphale _convulsed_ , his legs falling apart as his knees went out from under him, all of his weight on the table now, and Crowley grinned, sliding to his knees.

“Your arse is a picture,” he murmured, stroking his wet fingers over the glowing red skin on either side. “Mind if I have a taste?”

He grinned wider at the fervent, whining affirmation, and set his tongue to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
